cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldiers of Rularuu
Overview The Soldiers of Rularuu are an enemy group found mainly in the Shadow Shard zones of City of Heroes. __TOC__ Enemy Types Minions Brute The main shock troops in the Rularuu army are the Brutes. Faceless and grotesque, the Brutes are powerful fighters. Their primary weapons are the giant crystals that sit atop their heads, but they can also make short work of a hero with their powerful, club-like arms. Powers Natterling Natterlings travel in large packs, hopping about the floating islands and mystic causeways of the Shadow Shard looking for intruders. They're very good scavengers, and any piece of technology or any living thing they find they'll scoop up and bring back to their masters. Powers Watcher These hideous creatures watch over the entirety of the Shadow Shard. Their giant eyeballs serve not only as a mechanism for exceptional sight, but also as their primary weapon. Regrettably, standing behind a Sentry is no safer than standing in front. Their thorn blasts can tear a hero to shreds, and they seem to be aware of everything around them. Powers Wisps Wisps are intelligent and capable leaders within the army of the Rularuu. Despite their frail appearance, they're quite tough and resilient to physical attacks, although they hate to feel the touch of another living being upon their flesh. Powers Lieutenants Bull Natterling What are Natterlings made of? No one can truly say. Their twisted bodies seem to be composed of all manner of matter, from the flesh of Brutes to the strange jewel-like Kora fruit. In battle, the Natterlings will shoot gouts of this amalgamated material at their enemies, causing great damage and a very unpleasant smell. Powers Noble Brute Despite their size and name, the Brutes are far from stupid. They are expert soldiers, who work well with each other or with the many other strange creatures that inhabit the Shadow Shard. Powers Observer The denizens of the Shadow Shard have learned never to look a Sentry directly in the eye. By doing so, they become vulnerable to the Sentries' Paralytic Gaze, which can hold a person in place, unable to defend himself. Powers Wisp Oppressor The Wisps are always in flight, floating about from one place to another with surprising speed. When seen from a distance, they are really quite beautiful, but at close range their psychic attacks can rend even the most disciplined mind to shreds. Powers Bosses Honored Brute The most powerful Brutes know that it's best to weaken the enemy before charging into the fray. These creatures love to drain their enemies' Endurance before entering battle. Another favorite tactic is to use the power of their crystals to slow their foes' movement and attack speed. Powers Overseer The Sentries may look like mindless monsters, but their army is organized and adept. At Firebase Zulu it is theorized that the Sentries communicate through some form of telepathy, since their leaders are able to instantly summon reinforcements when things look grim. Powers Wisp Overlord The most powerful Wisps have expanded the powers of their mind so greatly that they can, in small ways, affect space itself. They can seal off their enemies in small pockets of space, rendering them unable to attack or aid allies. They can also bend space around themselves, creating a powerful Dispersion Bubble that protects all those within it. Powers Arch Villains Ruladak the Strong The leader of the Brutes is a most fearsome tyrant. Ruladak's robe is decorated with gems torn from the Brutes that have displeased him. The removal of the gem result's in the Brute's immediate death and eternal dishonor, a fact that troubles Ruladak not in the slightest. Powers * Explosive Blast Notes * Observers can see stealthed and invisible heroes. * An Observer's range of view to notice enemies is average, but the Optic Blast power has a very long range of attack. * Observers are immune to several hold powers including sleep and confuse. However, they are vulnerable to domination and fear. * Flight is an inherent power for Observers. While knockdown attacks do cause damage, Observers cannot be grounded. Category:CoHCategory:Enemies